Brünne
Als Brünne (broigne oder Brunnika) bzw. Haubert (frz. für '' Panzerhemd) werden verschiedene – teilweise nicht durch archäologische Artefakte belegbare – mittelalterliche Körperpanzerungen bezeichnet. Beschreibung Unter der Brünne (got. ''brunjo, ahd. pruniâ, ags. bryne, anord. brunja, altslav. brynijd) versteht man ursprünglich eine Kettenrüstung aus einem selbständigen Geflecht. Später unterschied man z.B. beringte, bekettete, beschildete und benagelte Brünnen oder auch Panzerhemden, wobei sich die beiden Begrifflichkeiten mitunter überschneiden (vgl. Panzerrüstung). Für dieselbe Schutzwaffe wird auch der Ausdruck Ringe (hring) gebraucht (westgot. zaba oder zava) und auch an die Bezeichnung sar, sarwerc, ahd. saro, sarawi, gasarwi, gasarwa sollte man dabei denken, was eigentlich 'Rüstung' heisst, aber der Brünne gleichkommen mag, wie es auch im Hildebrandslied (9. Jh.) heißt: "iro saro rihtun" = sie warfen ihre Panzerhemden über; "sarkes bar" = ohne Panzer. Die waffenkundliche Forschung des 19. und frühen 20. Jhs. verwendete den Begriff "Brünne" als Sammelbezeichnung für verschiedene Arten unterschiedlicher Rüstungsformen, die heute meist auf das herkömmliche Ringpanzerhemd („Kettenhemd“) und verschiedene Varianten des Schuppenpanzers reduziert werden. Helmbrünne Eine Sonderform der Brünne war die Helmbrünne (auch Ringhaube oder Kettenbrünne), die besonders im Spätmittelalter den gefährdeten Kopf-, Hals- und Schulterbereich der Krieger schützen sollte. Entwicklung Die Brünne entwickelte sich dadurch, dass der lederne Harnisch (lorica) mit Metallschuppen oder mit Ringen besetzt wurde und man die Ringe schließlich zu selbständigem Geflecht verband. Ursprünglich scheint die Brünne aus Hornschuppen hergestellt worden zu sein. Die Erinnerung daran hat sich bei den älteren Dichtern insofern erhalten, als die absonderlichen Rüstungen ihrer Riesen und Helden sehr oft als hurnîn geschildert werden. Die Leute des Helden Ilmarinen aus der finnischen Mythologie z.B. waren mit "horne beslozzen", die Völker des Königs von Tarmache fuorten hurníne gar, genau wie die Christen îsen und gewant. Frühmittelalter Schon im Beowulflied (7./8. Jh.) kommt die Brünne durchgängig als Ringpanzer und Kettengeflecht vor, was das hohe Alter des Gebrauchs dieser Art von Rüstung auch bei den nordischen Stämmen bezeugt. Auch das Hildebrands- (9. Jh.) und Waltharilied (10. Jh.) kennen die Brünne. Dass diese in der Regel aus Ringen geschmiedet war, so dass Blut und Schweiss durch sie zu dringen vermochten, zeigen viele Stellen bei den Dichtern. So ist z.B. "daz bluot im durch die ringe ran ûz der tiefen wunden" (Lanz. 1996) und auch bei Hagen sind die Ringe von bluote naz. Die Brünne wurde auch als 'Rock' oder 'Stahlrock' bezeichnet, was dem lateinischen Ausdruck tunica ahena entspricht. So trug z.B. Walther im Walthari-Lied (10. Jh.) eine dreidrähtige tunica; übrigens zog ein Krieger je nach Bedarf auch mehrere Brünnen - wenigstens zwei - übereinander an. Vom Schicksal besonders begünstigte Ritter kamen bald in den Ruf, als trügen sie gefeite Brünnen, auf denen kein Eisen zu haften im stande sei. Ja, nordische Sagen schreiben die gleiche Eigenschaft schon bloßen Seidenhemden zu, die in besonderer, zauberhafter Weise gewebt worden. Nicht nur ist der Träger eines solchen für jede Klinge unverwundbar; auch Feuer beschädigt ihn nicht; von Kälte leidet er weder zu Lande, noch zur See; kein Schwimmen ermattet, kein Hunger quält ihn. Es sind dies die "Nothemden" des deutschen Mittelalters. Hochmittelalter Während sie anfänglich nur bis an die Hüfte reichte, verlängerte sich die Brünne zusehends, bis sie den Körper vom Hals bis zu den Knien und den Ellbogen umschloss. 11. Jahrhundert Der Haubert der Normannen um 1000 n. Chr. war eine eng anliegende Panzerjacke, mit den daran sitzenden Rüsthosen (Lendenhosen), die aus einem Stück gefertigte war. Da die alte Art der Brünne im Kampf nur Rumpf und Oberarm deckte, aber besonders den Hals und Nacken frei ließ, wurde es später allgemein üblich, Rüstärmel und Rüsthosen mit dem Haubert fest zu verbinden; ebenso saß daran eine Halsberge oder später die Helmbrünne, die Nacken und Kopf bedeckte. Ein weiterer Schritt war dann die Ausdehnung des gegitterten Panzers oder der Maschenrüstung auch über die Arme und Beine. Eine der frühesten Darstellungen dieser Bewaffnung findet sich im Evangeliar Heinrichs II. (um 1000), wo der also gewappnete Ritter über der Schulter einen normannischen Schild und auf dem Kopf einen niedrigen Glockenhelm mit Nasenschutz trägt. Die Rechte führt einen Knebelspieß, die Linke ist beschäftigt, eine Kurzwaffe (vielleicht ein Skramasax) aus der Scheide zu ziehen; darunter hängt das eigentliche Schwert. 12. Jahrhundert Brünnen, die wie ein Hemd übergeworfen werden konnten und dann bis an die Schenkel herabreichten, bezeichnet bereits das Rolandslied (um 1170) als Röcke: "di von Clamerse mit ir guoten îsern rouchen. Kün. Ruoth. do schluffen die recken in stalîne roche". Heidelberger historische Bestände (digital): Cod. Pal. germ. 112 (in der UB Bibliotheca Palatina). Damit sich die Kämpfer damit bequem bewegen konnten, erweiterte sich die Brünne in der Nähe der Hüften, um den Schenkeln den beim Reiten nötigen Raum zu gewähren. Dies wurde dadurch erzielt, dass sich entweder im unteren Teil slitze befanden, so dass die Kutte in mehrere Schösse verlief, oder dass sie unten mit keilförmigen Zwickeln, d.h. mit gêren versehen war, wie sie auch an Wappenröcken und der Zivilkleidung vorkommen. 13. Jahrhundert Ab dem 13. Jh. wurde als Haubert (oder Brünne, Bruunika) eine ärmellose Panzerjacke bezeichnet, die mit aufgenähten eisernen Ringen, Ketten, Metallplatten oder dicken, vernieteten Nagelköpfen häufig gitterförmig besetzt war. Diese reichte bis zur Hüfte und wurde noch lange von unbemittelten Edelleuten und Schildknappen getragen. Die langen Panzerhemden hießen großer Haubert, zum Unterschied von der Panzerjacke, dem kleinen Haubert. Aus der Zeit um 1250 lehrt der norwegische Königsspiegel (Konungs skuggsjá), dass ein Kämpfer folgende Ausrüstung am Oberkörper haben solle: * zunächst soll er am Leib einen weichen Gambeson (gambison) tragen, der bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reicht: * darüber einen starken Brustharnisch (breastplate) aus Eisen, der von den Brustwarzen bis zum Hosengürtel reicht, * darüber eine Brünne (hauberk: langärmeliges, knielanges Kettenhemd) * über dieser Brünne einen festen Gambeson (gambison) ohne Ärmel. * auf dem Kopf einen Helm aus Stahl mit Visier. Wikipedia: Waffen (Wikingerzeit) (Version vom 05.04.2018). The king's mirror (Speculum regale-Konungs skuggsjá) translated from the old Norwegian by Laurence Marcellus Larson (Internet Archive). Kap. 38. Ubersetzung nach Rudolf Meissner King's Mirror (auf Medium Aevum). Englische Übersetzung. Cap. 38: Weapons for offense and defense. Renaissance In Italien war der Haubert in verschiedenster Ausstattung bis zum 16. Jh. gebräuchlich, der aber immer kürzer und leichter war als der deutsche. Galerie Teppich von Bayeux, Waffenvergleich, kriegswaffen00demmin, p0367.jpg|Kämpfer im großen gegitterten Haubert mit Helmbrünne (Teppich von Bayeux, 11. Jh.) Fußknecht, Codex Balduini Treviensis, 1340 handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig418.jpg|Fußknecht mit Haubert und Helmbrünne (Codex Balduini Treviensis, ca. 1340) Söldner 14.Jh, trachtenchristlMA02hefner-alteneck Taf.34.jpg|Sölder (links) mit Panzerhemd (inkl. Haubert), darüber der Lentner (Schwäbisch-Hall, 14. Jh.) Trachten des christlichen Mittelalters : nach gleichzeitigen Kunstdenkmalen. 2, Vierzehntes und fünfzehntes Jahrhundert (Digitalisat der BSB). Jakob Heinrich von Hefner-Alteneck. Frankfurt am Main : Keller, 1854. S. 346, Taf. 34 (Erklärung S. 52) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 17, S. 334-337 (Rüstung). * Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer (Volltext auf Zeno.Org). E. Götzinger. Leipzig 1885., S. 363-369 (Artikel Harnisch). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rüstung Kategorie:Kettenrüstung